Metal Gear Xtream 1 Shadow Moses II
by liquid-snake-jr
Summary: This is part one of my 4 part Metal Gear series Metal Gear Xtream! Hope you enjoy part 1


Metal Gear Xtream

Eight years after Shadow Moses, on the old island the Nuclear Facility once stood upon was one Solid Snake, the last son of Big Boss. He wandered over the old Heliport and then went into the remains of the facility. He wandered all around and went into the caves. He then went to the very spot he last saw Meryl. He went forward not turning back. He went into the old torture room and saw the remains of the machine. He walked into the cells and saw a bottle on the floor, he picked it up and remembered what it was, his old ketchup bottle given to him by Otacon, and it helped him escape that cell. He then went back and went into the 'boiler' room. He remembered the heat. Then went into the lift went up into the freezer. It still seemed rather cold, even though quite a lot of it was destroyed. He then went into the room which once held Metal Gear, or what was left. He went up into the Control Room and saw the console w/ key which should've burned out Metal Gear's mainframe. He picked the key up and threw it out the window. He looked down and saw that a rat ate it, just like before. He then went back down through the long tunnel which he and Otacon once drove down to try and escape. He then went to the harbour where he and Otacon fled the island not looking back.

Snake looked around and there was no sign of a boat, but there was of a Hind D. He looked at it and saw it heading to the Heliport. Snake turned around and started running in the direction of the heliport. On the way he saw a familiar face, Liquid Snake, luckily, Liquid didn't see him. Then it struck him, Liquid was dead.

'Get Liquid and Ocelot to the old Torture room and use this device to give power back to this place!' A new face shouted at his soldiers which reminded Snake of the Genome Soldiers.

Snake ducked and watched the soldiers carry off Liquid Snake and Ocelot, both dead. Snake thought to himself that Liquid was dead but Ocelot was supposed to be alive. Snake followed the soldiers and found a cardboard box. Snake got an idea. He got into the box and went into the Torture Room. One of the soldiers got out a generator and plugged it into the Torture Machine. Another put Ocelot on a table and took out a chainsaw. Snake looked closely and saw the soldier chop off Ocelots arm. Then another sewed it onto Liquid Snake.

'Sir,' a soldier 'The arm is back on the proper body'

A strange voice replied 'Now, plug him into the machine!'

The soldiers picked up Liquid and put him in the machine. One nodded and another pushed a button and Liquid's body was given an electric shock.

'Give it more!' The strange voice shouted

The soldier nodded and turned the machine up. Liquids body started shaking and then there was a scream coming from Liquid.

'STOP THE MACHINE!' The strange voice shouted and one of the guards.

The guard quickly turned off the machine and another let Liquid out of the machine.

'How are you doing, Liquid?' The strange voice asked

'What the…. where am I, and where's Snake!' Liquid said

'Calm, I am Sgt. Flynn of the GRU' the strange voice revealed

'Well, Flynn, why am I back in this Nuclear Facility?'

'We need you to help us finish our 'Project'' Sgt. Flynn replied

'What project is this Sergeant?' Liquid asked

'Something you know a lot of,' Flynn replied 'Metal Gear'

Liquid stood back with shock. Snake looked shocked and continued listening to Flynn.

'The last Metal Gear and Arsenal Gear was weak compared to Steel Gear' Flynn explained 'This has the capability to launch 2 nuclear strikes at once and contains 4 machine guns, 2 rail guns and refrigerated beverage holder'

'So, why do you need me?' Liquid Asked

'Well, we need some one to help pilot Steel Gear now don't we'

Snake sat on the wall and realised that Shadow Moses is about to start, again. The soldiers accompanied Flynn and Liquid to the dock to collect the last parts of Steel Gear; this gave Snake enough time to escape.

Snake left into the edge of the island and saw a rowing boat. He looked around and saw no-one around. He went down the cliff and went in the boat. He picked up the ore and rowed off. He looked forward and saw Liquid Snake at the cliff side.

'SNAAAAAAA AAAAAKE!' Liquid shouted into the open air

Later that day Otacon was down in New York doing some shopping until Snake came up to him. Snake then told Otacon everything that happened on Shadow Moses.

'Snake, this is serious' Otacon Replied

'I know, so what we going to do?' Snake asked

'Well, the thing we do best I think' Otacon Replied

'Then, what are we waiting for?'

Snake and Otacon went to New York habour and went on Otacon's speedboat and headed of to Shadow Moses Island.

PART TWO COMING SOON!


End file.
